


My Drabbles from Drabble/Drawble Night 02-08-13

by azure_rosa



Series: Drabble Night [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Night, Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles written in chat for the monthly Drabble/Drawable night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Drabbles from Drabble/Drawble Night 02-08-13

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!   
> Rating: these are all pretty low rated, I'd say g-pg-13 tops, heed the warnings.

Taboo Apologies (237) marauder's era, canon events, angst

Once I awoke it didn’t take long to figure out that _something_ was wrong. The Shack was in even worse shape than usual and it stank of fear, James’ and someone else. To make matters worse it was _not_ James’ transformed scent. The other scent was familiar, but I didn’t know it well enough to place it for sure. I wish I could say I was surprised when, after Madam Pomfrey had seen to the worst of my self inflicted wounds, I was summoned to Dumbledore’s office.

The relief I felt over having not hurt anyone made it impossible to stand under my own strength. That relief was shadowed only by the realization that Sirius, someone I would have called one of my dearest friends not ten hours ago, was the one who had made me a danger to Severus. “None of you will speak of this to each other or to any other, you will take a wizard’s oath to that effect before you leave here.”

In my shock I agreed and took the oath without thinking. Now I wish I hadn’t. Sirius is glad of the oath, he knows it will keep him from ever having to apologise for his actions either to me or to Severus. I know that Severus blames me nearly as much as Sirius and now I can never explain the truth. Now I can never apologise.

 

Suspicious Mercy (285) POA after Remus leaves, canon events, implied relationship

Harry knew he was in trouble, he was cornered and he was out of bounds after curfew. He suspected he knew who had caught him too, Snape’s footsteps were rather distinctive when he was aiming for speed over stealth. Nothing to be done but wait now, he had neglected to take his cloak or map with him on this stroll and now he was glad that was the case.

Snape tore into the newly abandoned office after him and then froze, seemingly puzzled by the final destination now that he had reached it. Harry waited for Snape to snap out of it, turn on him and start slashing points and assigning detentions, but he noticed, much to his surprise, that Snape seemed sad as he looked around Professor Lupin’s old office.

After an uncomfortable pause during which Harry was half convinced Snape had forgotten why he had come tearing into the room in the first place Snape’s gaze finally landed on him. “Potter I might have guessed. What are you doing in here anyway?” Usually such a sentence would have been spoken with disdain and more than a bit of glee over the opportunity to punish him, but Snape’s heart didn’t seem to be in it. 

“I just...” Harry trailed off, not sure how to handle this sullen version of his Professor. “I miss him sir.”

“I see. Go to bed and stay there Potter. I have neither the time, nor the energy to deal with you right now.”

For once Harry did not argue, hurrying off into the dark corridor and wondering if this suspicious bout of mercy had anything to do with the way Snape seemed to linger in Professor Lupin’s old office.

 

Watching (246) unrepentant bit of teenage fluff, Marauder's Era, pre-slash

Severus was never very good at stepping forward and making a play for people he was attracted to. As a Slytherin he was good at positioning himself near the objects of his affection so they would see him and come to value him as an ally or even a friend, but the final leap from useful person to lover always tripped him up. 

He’d tried openly watching the objects of his affection in the past with results ranging from clear discomfort and even disgust to complete cluelessness though he was still unsure if the latter was feigned or not. He’d tried to get the two of them alone somewhere relatively private, but either friends of theirs showed up or he lost his nerve each time.

This time would be different, Remus was different. Severus had seen him looking _back_ instead of pretending it wasn’t happening or glaring at Severus when he caught him looking. They had a study date in the library, in one of the back stalls where no one ever went and he hadn’t even set the location!

Surely this time would be different, but when the time came once again Severus was watching and wishing, but not doing anything. Luckily Remus didn’t seem to have that problem as he reached out with the hand he wasn’t writing with to grab Severus’ spare hand. Severus decided this was an acceptable result even if he hadn’t managed to make the first move himself. 

 

Forest (252) POA, potential pre-slash

Remus always liked walking in forests. He had worried about things like that when he was younger, thinking that it was the influence of his bestial nature and thus should be suppressed and denied whenever possible, but age had brought with it perspective. Now he reasoned that if he liked something and it did no harm to anyone else there was no good reason to abstain.

It likely didn’t hurt that the odds of him running into Severus as he harvested potions ingredients grew exponentially when he had his walks during dawn and dusk. Well, Remus never claimed that he only liked walking in forests for one reason. 

Severus was both more and less on his guard in the forest. He was more prone to being on alert for the slightest sound, but he was also more likely to view Remus as an ally than a threat. Remus supposed that since the odds of running into centaurs and acromantula an untransformed werewolf was positively tame.

If Remus made a point of guarding Severus from those dangers when Severus didn’t detect his presence and merely offered his companionship, and carrying capacity, when he was caught lurking, well, Severus didn’t have to know. 

He certainly wasn’t going to tell the irascible man that he was nursing a crush. Severus tolerated his presence because of the inherent danger of the Forbidden Forest, not because he wanted to. Even if Severus seemed almost pleased to see him, he was merely glad Remus wasn’t something worse. 

Right?


End file.
